


Your Redemption

by TackiiGlue



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Arthur is so confused, Canonical Character Death, Gen, High Honor Arthur Morgan, I tried my best, Merging with Past Life, Modern Era, No ships at the moment, OOC characters because i suck at writing true to character haha, Past Lives, Post-Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers, Reincarnation, Second Chances, Second chance of having a free life, Spirit Animals, Spirit Guides, Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, What is technology, that might change later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TackiiGlue/pseuds/TackiiGlue
Summary: Arthur learns about the next great adventure, which takes him not where, but when. Reincarnation AU? Spoiler Warning of course.





	Your Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello hi, so mid December I was dragged into cowboy hell. Made a fanblog, reddeaddenial.tumblr.com if you're interested. Anyways, I posted the original of this fic there. Then decided it would be best to put up here as well. :) It was originally going to be a single drabble, but my hand slipped and now it's gonna be multi-chapter. Idk how long, kinda depends on the feedback. Plot is not entirely set in stone either, so if you have an idea for a reincarnation or plot point, lemme know! 
> 
> Warnings: I describe dying? Sort of.

 

Dying… was such an indescribable…something.

There’s so much happening yet nothing, too quickly and too slow. Too much pain and yet none. So much to say and yet few words to speak. But what’s the point of telling someone how it feels to die? What’s there to describe and to whom? It’s the last moments of your life after all.  The numbness, the lack of feeling and yet sensing everything, the fatigue of trying to keep your body working…You made your peace, accepting the inevitable, but that doesn’t stop the fear of feeling yourself fade. Struggling breaths, the panic of not wanting to go, not yet, no, please! And then finally the over encompassing exhaustion, eyes too tired to stay open. The fight leaving your body…And then suddenly it’s just… gone…all gone.

 

But what was left?

 

What came after what all humans feared?

 

The next great adventure? Floating in darkness? A new home in the clouds? Or in fire down below?

 

Apparently for Arthur Morgan it’s waking up in a meadow surrounded by deer.

 

A lot of deer in fact, big and small, grazing quietly without a care in the world. Arthur lay there face up in the tall grass, eyes focused on the sepia tinted sky and the playfully twisting clouds. Weird. Clouds shouldn’t move like that. And deer shouldn’t be so calm around people. He felt a doe get a little too close to his head and snuffle his hair, almost contemplating it for a snack. That got Arthur to quickly move his body upright.

The sudden movement would have surely startled the skittish creatures, but the deer just gave him a look of acknowledgment and the herd went back to eating. He looked up at the surreal sky once again, confusion furrowing his brow, recalling his final memories and then just suddenly ending up…here. Where was here? It looked and felt like a nice summer day, warm gentle breeze, sound of birds and somewhere in a distant treeline. He could feel the grass and dirt under his palms, the sun on his face. It felt much too real to be a dream.

Arthur stood up finally, stretching his limbs and looking back down at himself, his hands, clothes. His clothes were clean, as if they were just as new as the day he got them. Arthur realized as he flexed his hand slowly that he felt a lot more… energized than he had in months. That rattling in his chest when he took every breath was gone. He had a bit more of his muscle back too, not looking underweight and sickly.

That’s when he felt it, a pair of eyes on him, watching. Amused. Wait… how the hell did he know that’s what they felt? Arthur frowned looking around, seeing nothing but the ridiculous herd of deer that still paid no mind to his presence. But one stood out among the rest. A buck, twice as large, impressive antlers curving into the air, it’s scarily intelligent eyes staring straight at him. Wait… he’s seen…

“I know you.” he said aloud to the deer in question. The animal tilted it’s head slightly, its eyes still focused on Arthur. It didn’t speak of course, that would be ridiculous. But if Arthur had to guess, he thinks he would say.  _“And I know you as well Arthur Morgan.”_

Arthur scoffs at his own thoughts and glances around before looking to the buck again, who was gracefully nearing closer to the outlaw, much to his surprise.

“What the hell happened huh? Pretty sure last I checked I was dead… dyin’ at least.”

He had said that aloud, more to himself than to any of the animals around him. But…the deer stopped a few feet from Arthur and gave him another look as if to say.  _“You are. Dead that is. Very much so.”_

Arthur stared dumbly at the buck who simply looked right back at him. Great. He’s talking to a damn deer. Maybe the sickness fucked with his head. Mumbling under his breath how crazy this is, being dead but alive in a way, and talking to a damn deer who he’s wondering if he’s reading the thoughts of, he figures, sure why the fuck not. Talk to the damned deer. After all the shit he’s seen, rituals, flying metal saucers, giants, ghost trains, glowing pentagrams, mysterious houses… Talking to a buck in weird deer heaven isn’t that far off from possible.

_“Not heaven Arthur. You’re not there just yet.”_

“Oh great, so you can read my thoughts now too? Who are you huh? Hardly just a deer. You some weird grim reaper in disguise or somethin?”

The deer shook it’s head as if to shoo a fly and Arthur was pretty sure the animal was laughing at him.  _“I’m honored you would think so. But no. I am not Him. He is still dealing with the affairs of the living. I am more of a…guide. One of judgement and redemption.”_

A heavy weight set in the pit of Arthur’s stomach. Limbo then. To be judged. He wasn’t sure why he felt so surprised and so crestfallen, knowing that this little peaceful meadow was temporary for some tainted soul like him. “Judgement huh… Guess it’s pretty obvious where I’m goin’ then.”

The buck snorted and shook it’s head again, going closer to Arthur. The outlaw tensed and was definitely not expecting the affectionate nudge with the animal’s head, mindful of its own horns, and gently rubbing against Arthur’s arm.

_“Oh Arthur… so much of your life you have put yourself down. I have seen it all.”_

Arthur stayed quiet not sure what to say. Seen everything huh? Well then surely this creature… spirit of judgement or whatever it was, understood. He deserved to be punished for all he’s done. He’s ruined lives, killed people, so many damned people… He deserved to suffer.

The buck gave a firmer head butt to Arthur’s arm, making him grunt in surprise. He never thought he’d ever imagine for a deer to look so… annoyed at him before.

_“Enough of that Arthur Morgan. I have seen it all, and we are the ones to judge you, not yourself. That is why you are here.”_

The outlaw awkwardly looked away, keeping his self loathing doubts to himself and watched the other deer milling about. He spotted a small family, a doe, and her fawn. It made him think of Jack and Abigail.. And then of John.

“Can you… are they… My friends… do you know if they made it out alright? Like can you tell with your weird deer powers or somethin’?”

The deer emitted what Arthur was thought was more amusement and even some fondness when he had changed the subject. It confused him, but he waited patiently for an answer in the buck’s strange mind thoughts sent to him.

 _“It’s questions like that which are the reason why you woke up here Arthur, yet you still see yourself so unworthy… No. I cannot tell you about all of your friends. But I suppose… I can tell you of the ones you think of most. I do not think He would mind.”_ The buck looked at the same doe and fawn that Arthur had before. The two just stood in silence for a peaceful moment just watching the mother deer graze with her child, enjoying the soft breeze and the singing of birds.

_“He… has taken a personal interest in John Marston and his decisions… I cannot tell you what befell him. They lived on for a many years, for a time… He protected his family until the very end. His son…lived on. He was going down a similar path but…changed course. He grew to be a good man… They all may be given the same chance as yourself. I do not know for sure. I am not suppose to know. My purpose was to follow you and you alone.”_

Arthur looked to the spirit with a frown, taking in what vague…whatever the hell kind of lousy answer that was. He was happy to know John and his family lived but it sounded like they didn’t have as happy of a life as he hoped for them. If only he could have went on a little longer… maybe he could have done something about it. But… it was too late for what-ifs, especially since was in weird cryptic deer limbo..

_“ ‘The same chance as yourself’…The hell you mean by that?”_

If animals could smile, surely his spirit companion would be doing so at him.  _“You had quite a journey during your time alive Arthur Morgan. Especially as your time began to thin. You tried to right wrongs, save people, helped others– even when there was no benefit to you. Your honor through your actions, in the most dire parts of your life…they have been recognized. And with that, you will be reborn.”_

“…The fuck?”

The moment those words left his lips, Arthur felt an instant heaviness, like gravity was starting to work double time. Tiredness. Not so dissimilar as he felt when looking at his final sunrise. Panic welled up in his chest and he stumbled, looking at deer spirit which seemed…infuriatingly unfazed.

“Wh…What’s happenin’?”

The buck allowed Arthur to lean against him as his world began to grow dizzy, the warm tones of the meadow and sky beginning to swirl as he felt his knees begin to buckle. The spirit’s mind-thoughts projected to his own, growing faint, yet Arthur heard every word clear as a bell.

 _“You’re waking up. A different place. A different time. Your soul has been reborn for a while now. But when you wake, your past and present will merge. And you will be aware of it all. Take this chance Arthur. Take it and use it. Find happiness. True happiness.”_  The spirit bumped his head to Arthur’s side one last time.

_“And do not worry Arthur Morgan. I will continue my watch until the very end.”_

“W-Wait!” he used what energy he had left to project his voice and repeat himself. “What’s happenin’ t’me?”

He could feel the deer smile even though he could no longer see anything.

_“Your redemption.”_

And just like death, everything was just suddenly… gone.

 

But then, like an instant… like a gasping breath, like a bolt of lightning, like a match being struck with fire, he was there.

Body weighted against the top of a mattress, lungs panting, pulse racing. Eyes wide open staring at the sterile white ceiling with irritatingly bright lights.

 

Alive.

 

He was god damned alive.

How? Why? What the hell just happened? And what was that god. damned. beeping?!

Arthur groaned, his thoughts a blur, his vision sliding to the side of the bed. Wires, needles… machines? The beeping… monitor. Heart monitor. The term came to him instantly. Why the fuck did he know that? His head felt terrible. The lights too bright. He was gonna puke.

 

…

 

He puked.

 

The sound of retching over the side of the bed must have alerted somebody because a loud gasp came from across the room. Footsteps rushing away, fading… returning with more footsteps and alarmed voices. It was all a blur. Faces, people in white coats, doctors. Easing him upright, flashing more bright lights to his face. He grimaced and tried to push it away.

“Easy now sir, just checking your vision. All seems good.” A smooth male voice belonging to a man he’d never seen before in his life. “Can you tell me your name sir?”

“Arthur…” he trailed off as his mind automatically finished for him before he could stop himself. “Mathews? Arthur Mathews?” The hell? That wasn’t his last name. But recollection and a whirl of unknown thoughts told him otherwise. Arthur Mathews. 37. Born in 1982… Nineteen eighty god damned two?!

His existential crisis was unknown to the three doctors as they continued to check his vitals. “Excellent Mr. Mathews. Now can you tell me the last thing you remember?”

Arthur grimaced and wiped the side of his mouth. A nurse noticed and rushed out of the room, returning with a cup of water made out of some weird materia-…Plastic. Cup. Plastic cup. Jesus these foreign ghost thoughts that were apparently still his own was creeping him out. Why was the doctor looking at him like that? Oh yeah. Last thing he remembered… He took the cup gratefully from the nurse and took a sip of the cold liquid, clearing the bile taste from his mouth. How was he going to explain this without sounding damn near insane? Play it off as a dream? Hallucination? Why was he even here in what he assumed was a hospital?

“Uh… shit. Not sure if it was real but… a deer?”

The doctors and two nurses looked mildly surprised. Surprised but please. The doctor smiled and finally backed off with poking and prodding Arthur. “You’ve got a great memory for going through all that. You’re right about the deer. According to the car that saw everything, a massive buck jumped in the road. You swerved and crashed in a ditch and into some trees. Miracle you didn’t break anything.”

Flashes of memory of being in a strange metal carriage flashed in Arthur’s mind. Car. Horseless wagon. Well shit guess they finally made those then. He frowned and kept sipping his water. The doctor carried on like nothing was wrong, mistaking Arthurs look of dawning recollection for remembering the crash.

”But you had concussion and have been out for four days. What really gave us a scare was that your heart just stopped beating for a whole minute into the third day. For no apparent reason, and we checked your records for heart problems too.” the man shook his head. He seemed puzzled about the whole situation and Arthur hummed in thought. He had a good idea as to why that happened. And it had to do with a spirity hoofed animal that may have also crashed his horsele-… car.

“We were starting to worry for you after you stabilized and showed no signs of waking. And then…well here you are… “ The doctor trailed off awkwardly, unsure what to take Arthur’s silence for. “I understand that this is a lot to take in… Do you have any questions?”

Questions? Really now? Well Arthur sure as hell had many damned questions to ask. The doctor wouldn’t be able to answer any of em though. Plus the more he tried to wrap his mind around the idea of his own damned reincarnated soul being self away of his life- past life, the more his head hurt. Dammit he needed a drink. His mind unhelpfully told him alcohol wasn’t allowed in hospitals and he nearly cursed aloud. His head hurt. He could think about all this bullshit another time. For now, he decided to play along, take a nap, get the hell outa here, and figure out what this new era had in store for Arthur Morgan.

He looked at the concerned doctor and thought. Did he have any questions…

 

“Well Doc, y’know if the deer’s okay?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh and that's the first chapter! Thank you sooooo much for reading! It means a lot to me!
> 
> It started out with something I just really wanted to write and the tone shift spontaneously turned into Arthur Morgan: self aware reincarnated cowboy trapped in his Millennial body and figuring out the wonders cryptic talking spirit animals. Haha I know it’s really OOC, but the whole idea is kinda just ridiculous but wouldn’t leave me alone until I typed it out.
> 
> Again you can find me mainly on my fanblog at reddeaddenial. If you got questions or wanna follow any of my other bullshittery, follow me there! Comments really do inspire and I would love your thoughts on what you think so far. Hopefully I'll have the next part done in a few weeks. Kinda busy at the moment due to artist alley plans for a convention. I'll stay posted on my blog. Till then!


End file.
